When a wire harness installed in an automobile and the like is passed through a through-hole formed in a metal panel and the like, damage resulting from contact between the wire harness and an opening edge of the through-hole must be prevented.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a wire protection member used as a grommet interior and edge protector, the wire protection member being attached to an edge of a panel hole formed in a vehicle panel and the like to protect wires inserted through the hole. The wire protection member is assembled in an annular shape by connecting ends of two semi-annular main bodies to each other, configuring a structure engaging with the panel hole.
The wire protection member used as the grommet interior of a grommet is combined with a grommet exterior for use, the grommet exterior configured with a flexible material for sealing a gap between the panel hole and the wires. The grommet exterior is fitted together with a flange of the grommet interior and mounted on the grommet interior. In addition, by engaging an engagement protrusion of the grommet interior on the edge of the panel hole, the grommet is fixated to the panel. Also, the wire protection member used as the edge protector is fixated to the panel as a single body due to the engagement protrusion engaging with the edge of the panel hole.